


Thermostat

by Sketchy_Vore



Series: Undertale vore one-shots (from Tumblr) [1]
Category: Underfell AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Teens and up' because Sans swears a lot, Endosoma, Endosomatophilia, Gen, Nothing sexual or violent here, Platonic vore, Please Don't Hate Me, Relax - Freeform, Soft Vore, Vore, endo, safe vore, the classic 'it to cold outside' scenario, vorarephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Vore/pseuds/Sketchy_Vore
Summary: Coming home cold and wet isn't fun at all. And finding that home isn't much warmer only makes it worse. Luckily Frisk has a 'warm'......friend(?) that doesn't mind helping out.





	Thermostat

I had kinda hoped to return to a warm home after falling into the river in Waterfall and walking through Snowdin’s freezing caverns. No such luck apparently.

I sat on the couch shivering. The black and red sweater that Papyrus had given me was soaked and frozen over, so I had put my old, red and blue sweater back on. The rest of me was still icy cold though.

And on top of that the thermostat had decided that it was a lovely day to stop working, so the freezing room wasn’t really helping my condition either. Sure I was out of the wind and it didn’t feel like there were thousands of needles stinging my face and arms, but it was far from pleasant yet.

Sans came back stomping down the stairs, a black mass or fabric clutched in his hands. The cold temperature was really souring his mood, more so than usual. Cold weather wasn’t really much trouble for him since he had no soft tissues or body fluids that could freeze, but he could still somewhat feel temperature and he much preferred to have a little heat around his bones. But of course he’s the kinda guy that get’s annoyed about being uncomfortable and does nothing about it, bet he thought it would make him look weak.

The thick blanket was promptly dropped on top of my head and I was nearly flung off the cushions as the enormous skeleton flopped down on the couch next to me. I made quick work to wiggle out from under the tangle of fabric and wrapped it tightly around myself. After that we just sat there for a while. He didn’t even put on the tv, he just sat there, glaring into the distance. I didn’t really dare to say anything about it though. I was pretty sure Sans wouldn’t hurt me or even take out his frustrations on me for speaking up, heck he had even encouraged me a few times to do so if something was wrong. Past experiences still made it hard for me though.

I wasn’t really warming up underneath the blanket. I was still cold and my body wasn’t producing enough heat to warm the blankets around me. And on top of that my shorts were still cold and wet. At first I just tried to wrap the blanket a little tighter, but after about half an hour, I decided to speak up.

“I’m still cold.”

I flinched at my choice of words, it made me sound like I was ungrateful.

Sans’ red eye-lights slowly moved over to look at me, and I felt my back muscles tense up. We just sat like that for a few moments before Sans shifted so he was properly looking at me, still frowning.

“if i get you somewhere warmer, would you stop complaining?”

I fisted the blankets. His words almost made it sound like he was accusing me of whining nonstop. But I knew Sans longer than just today. His scowl didn’t show enough of his fangs to be considered a snarl. His voice didn’t have any real bite, if anything it stayed fairly soft. Most of the annoyance was a mask, carefully crafted from years of cruelty and violence. He was just asking if I’d be okay with the other consequences of ‘somewhere warmer’.

I gave a slow nod, letting the blankets slip off my shoulders.

Suddenly two clawed hands pressed my arms to my side and my head was shoved between a pair of fanged jaws. I gave a little yelp at the sudden movement, but I regained my composure and stayed calm. This wasn’t the first time after all, and he hadn’t hurt me before. Heck, the first time he did this he had actually been thoroughly pissed. Only partially at me, but that hadn’t made it any less frightening.

Now I wasn’t that scared of it anymore. I knew he wasn’t gonna hurt me. As long as he was calm I knew at the first scream or even a hint of a sob he’d let me go. But I didn’t really feel like resisting right now, warmth was already starting to seep into my face and shoulders.

So I just relaxed as powerful magic tissue started to drag me in.

It was still a tiny bit unnerving though. Even if I knew I was entirely safe, the thought that I was basically being eaten alive still sparked some fear. Not to mention that those fangs would gently poke and graze me from time to time, as he bit down slightly each time I was dragged further down his throat. But I forced it down and stayed calm, once I was in his belly it would be much easier to relax.

As my legs started to enter his mouth tho he bit down a little bit harder than expected. I let out a yelp. Fangs were immediately removed and replaced by a soft tongue. I quickly relaxed again at that. Even though Sans could be a tough guy sometimes and even though his words didn’t always sound that nice, I was 100 percent certain there was always some kindness hiding behind it.

I had originally been so scared of Sans, when he dragged me to his home grumbling how I would stop constantly resetting if I wasn’t constantly dying. I barely even knew him back then, except from actually electrocuting me with a modified joy buzzer and mocking me as I tried to get through his brother’s traps. He’d fed me though, gave me a warm place to sleep, shelter from the elements and other monsters. He didn’t even treat me bad or anything, he just hung around the house either grumbling or resting. And after a while, he nudged me out the door telling me to ‘go toughen up’ and to be back before 8.

It was eventually when I had been able to talk Alphys into letting me go, that I got home at 4 in the night. Sans had been absolutely furious, asking if I knew ‘how fucking late it was’ and barking at me to eat as he shoved two hotdogs in front of me. When I was done he had grabbed me by the back of my sweater and carried me back into the living room.

Seeing the door I had completely panicked. It was dangerous out there at night. I needed sleep and from experience I knew monsters would sneak up and kill me then. This was the only safe place I knew, where I was warm, fed, and protected, with just a mildly grumpy skeleton to worry about. I had cried and begged Sans not to throw me out, that I’d do anything, I’d be good, I’d be less of a burden and take care of my own food and wounds and anything I needed, just  _please_  let me stay.

Instead of being thrown into the snow, I had been gently sat down onto the couch, and saw actual, undisguised concern in the skeleton’s eyes for the very first time. Instead of staying up all night in the freezing cold and running from another painful death, I sat on Sans’ lap, curled against his soft belly and explanations as to why I was so late turning into sobbing confessions about all my worries and fears.

 He made me 3 promises so I’d feel safer:

_He would not hurt me or take things out on me that weren’t my fault._

_If I ever really needed anything and asked for it, he would provide it._

_He would not withhold anything from me he promised, especially necessities like food, drink, or shelter, no matter how angry he might be._

He’d never really done any of those things to me before, but it had still made my eyes go wide in disbelief to hear him actually make those promises. When I asked why he would do that for me, he had just answered that “he’d have to be a disgusting asshat to snuff out the one ray of fucking sunshine that managed to survive in this Godforsaken shithole”. I had cringed at his language, but I knew by then that the more he cussed, the more genuine he was being.

I was pulled from my trip down memory lane when I felt Sans fumble with my feet to get my shoes off, before they finally slipped down his throat. The short drop into his belly was soft and I instantly snuggled into the soft, jelly-like folds. After the initial fears of where I was had worn off I had actually started to enjoy being here. Everything around me was soft and warm, and I had never gotten hurt in here before. And the deep droning of Sans’ magic, and sometimes also the rumbles of his purrs, sounded both really powerful and soothing. The slime the walls were covered with was kinda sticky, but it was warm like bathwater, and the air itself was nice and toast. Maybe a little stale, but I had no trouble breathing it.

I looked up in surprise when I heard Sans swallowing again. This thing wasn’t so easy to get down though, judging by the choking and gagging I heard. I smiled as a little corner of fabric started to enter the stomach. It was the blanket I kept behind the pillows on the couch in case it got too warm at night!

I had some trouble sleeping without a little bit of weight on my body, and sleeping in here right now seemed like a wonderful idea. Plus I could quickly wipe my face and hands, because the slime in my hair had been crawling uncomfortably close to my eyes.

 I eagerly grabbed the corner and pulled.

 Bad idea.

“ah ssssssssssssshit! ow kid that fucking hurt!”

 I dropped down into the pit of Sans’ stomach, startled by his loud voice. I paled as I realized that with how much trouble he’d had swallowing the piece of fabric, suddenly and forcefully pulling it down like that must feel like rope burn or something.

“I’m s- I-I’m sorry.” I whimpered up at the skeleton, lifting up my arms and rubbing at the top of his belly with the hope it would sooth the pain a bit.

Sans let out a pained hiss, I could hear him drum his sharp phalanges in his patella as I kept rubbing his belly. After a while the tapping slowed and stopped though, and I felt Sans shift so he could lie down on the couch. The red sweater was lifted up until the edge could be hooked behind his lowest ribs and held up like that. I looked up, and the skeletal face looking back at me was considerably less angry than he had sounded before, he just looked tired. His red glowing hand came into view, a book slowly floating into it.

“just, go to sleep. you’re warm now, enjoy it.” He grumbled softly as he moved to lay down properly.

I felt guilt crawling up my spine, so I lifted my hands up again to rub at the magic tissue above me. I knew he liked it, there had been times where I rubbed long enough to make him lose his apathetic composure and purr. So I hoped it would make up for hurting him a bit.

I kept it up for quit awhile until Sans let out a deep sigh. “listen kid, being sorry ain’t gonna change much for either of us. it doesn’t help me and you just make yourself feel bad. it’s much more useful that we learn from this and do better next time. and i know for a fucking fact that you  _will_  do better next time.” A skeletal hand moved over his belly and slowly started rubbing at the place where my own hands were. “so just forgive yourself and rest ya lil’ meatball, you’ll need it.”

I lowered my hands. I still felt a little bit bad, but Sans’ words made sense. So I pushed it aside and snuggled down into the folds of his jelly-belly. I pulled up my leg to see if Sans had maybe hurt me when he bit down, and smiled.

See? No nicks or scrapes! All I could see where tiny pink dots that didn’t hurt at all and would disappear over the next few short hours.

I pulled the blanket up and over me so I was tucked in, and lifted my head up a little bit. Over my head I could see the thick ribs of Sans’ rib cage. And if I squinted, I could just make out the glowing outlines of his usually hidden soul, showing itself at the feeling of safety.

I snuggled down into the soft tissue one more time, before I closed my eyes and started drifting of.

You know, despite everything, I think I’m happy here.


End file.
